1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display (LCD) and a method for assembling thereof, and more particularly to a liquid crystal module (LCM) and a method for assembling thereof.
2. Related Art
At present, some LCDs employ a backlight module having a light guide plate, in which the light guide plate has a light emitting surface and a light incident side surface connected to the light emitting surface, and a light source is disposed opposite to the light incident side surface. When the light source emits light rays, the light rays enter to the light incident side surface first, and then is emitted from the light emitting surface. However, light leakage sometimes happens in such LCDs using the light guide plate. In detail, when the light source emits light rays, many light rays are emitted from where the light emitting surface is close to the light incident side surface, thereby causing that the brightness of screen is not uniform and affecting the picture quality of the LCD.